Such Wonders
by emeralddragonchild
Summary: Six weeks after the events in DC, Charles gets a visitor and she isn't alone. [Post Days of Future Past]


_Odd how even in the face of tragedy, there are often such wonders-such miracles-to be found._ - Kurt Wagner (Earth 616)

Six weeks after the events in DC, Charles feels the presence of a familiar mind. He struggles into his chair, makes his way to the newly installed elevator, and opens the front door while Raven is still walking up the front steps. She isn't surprised to see Charles, already waiting for her. Charles, however, is surprised by the sight of her.

She's dressed in actual clothes, arms wrapped around a small figure she's covered with a blanket. He's obscured from view and asleep, but Charles can feel the muted press of his mind. Raven meets his eyes calmly and lifts her chin.

"I need your help."

Charles beckons her inside. By silent agreement, they move automatically for Charles' study. They won't be disturbed there.

"How did you hide him from me?" Charles asks. It isn't the most diplomatic question, but he asks it anyway. Raven gently lays her burden down on the couch and Charles gets a quick glimpse of a blue hand curled around Raven's neck.

"Eric built a place, like what Shaw had on that submarine. I wasn't hiding him from you, Charles. You just aren't the only telepath of the world." Raven takes a deep breath. "I always planned to bring him to visit, but then. Then Azazel was captured and."

Raven turns her head away, but that doesn't hide her tears.

"And then it wasn't safe for him."

Raven shakes her head. "No. He isn't like me. He can't change how he looks."

"What's his name?"

"I named him Kurt." Raven smiles but it is bittersweet, "But Azazel called him his little nightcrawler. He answers to both."

"How old?"

"Four. He's four and he manifested last week."

Charles leans forward. "It isn't just the physical mutation?"

"No. He can teleport, like Azazel. Currently only short distances, no more than a few feet, but…"

"But Azazel could teleport for miles. You think he'll be exposed. That he'll teleport and someone will see."

Raven nods, more tears falling down her cheeks. "Yes. I remember what people would say when they saw Azazel. His mother tried to smother him in his sleep but couldn't bring herself to do it. She dropped him off at a church thinking he was a demon and the church could do what she could not. He never knew peace or love until Shaw offered it to him. He _understood_ me and I failed him. I couldn't find him before he was killed. I _have_ to protect our son. You're my only hope, Charles."

"He's of course welcome here, Raven. This will _always_ be your home. You and Kurt are always welcome." Charles reaches out and lays his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Always."

"Thank you, Charles. I couldn't bare it if they did to Kurt what they did to Azazel. You'll keep him safe, when I can't?"

"Of course. We're working on starting the school back up again, but that'll be months of work. He'll be a little lonely, until the other kids start to arrive."

"He's never been around other children, or very many other mutants. Azazel, Eric, Angel before she… Since mutants began to disappear, I've allowed no one near him but myself and Destiny."

"Destiny?" Charles asks sharply.

Raven looks away and Charles feels embarrassment flare within the press of her thoughts. He struggles with himself for a moment, wanting to dive into her thoughts and seek his own answers. But, he has never broken his promise to Raven. Never.

"She's interesting. She came to me one day, after Azazel went missing. She has premonitions and she said I would have need of her. Destiny watches Kurt for me, when I have to leave, but she's blind and he's getting harder to keep track of. He would be safer here."

"Are you staying long?" Charles asks her. He knows the answer without her having to say, without having to look into her mind. Raven has been looking for something for years, and she hasn't yet found it.

"No. No, I should get going. Let me wake Kurt and introduce you."

Charles nods. He's in his pajamas and hadn't bothered to brush his hair. It won't be the best impression he's ever made, but it won't be the worst either. Kurt is, at least, four and not likely to care.

Raven says something in German, bending low and pulling the blanket away from her son. Her voice is quiet and soft, speaking a language Charles had no idea she knew, and her touch as she runs her fingers through the boy's hair is just as soft and loving. He stirs, his eyes blinking, and sits up.

There's no mistaking the fact that he's definitely Raven's son. His skin is the same deep blue as her natural form and his eyes the same glowing tawny, but otherwise he looks remarkably like Azazel. His hair is deep black and messy and his ears sharply pointed. He only has three fingers on each hand and a long forked tongue, that he immediately brings to his mouth and begins to suck on as any other child might their thumb.

Raven mutters something, again in German, and tugs his tail gently from his mouth. His eyes briefly glance over his mother in reassurance but otherwise remain glued to Charles. His mind is less muted now, but no more understandable. Charles realizes that German must be his primary language, the one he thinks within. He catches glimpses of images but children's minds are so much harder to grasp, they are too fluid and changing.

"Kurt, this is Charles. He is my brother, your uncle. You'll be safe here."

Kurt says something and Raven responds. His bright eyes are so very serious. Charles leans forward. He isn't sure if Kurt can understand him, but he'll try.

"Hello, Kurt. I'm very glad to meet you."

"Hello." Kurt says, his voice very quiet and heavily accented. But, Charles thinks, at least he can understand English.

Raven whispers to Kurt furiously and Kurt answers back. His eyes whelm with tears and Raven brushes them away and then kisses his forehead. "Mien süßer. My brave boy."

"You're leaving already." Charles realizes.

"There are things I need to do." She hesitates, "I know that you don't understand, Charles."

"I do." He interrupts. "I understand. Go. I will protect your boy."

"Thank you." She says. She looks very young, the way she had before Cuba, before Eric, before everything. And then she's gone.

Charles looks to the boy and sighs. "Well, come here." He holds out his arms and blinks when the boy disappears in a cloud of smoke and a soft crack, only to reappear in Charles' lap. "Well, I suppose that is efficient."

Kurt stares at him, big-eyed, and pulls his tail back into his mouth.

"I don't think I'm supposed to allow that." Charles tells him. "But, I suppose I will for now. Are you hungry? Let's get breakfast. Perhaps I can convince Hank to make pancakes, hmmm?"

Charles takes his nephew into the kitchen and silently wishes his sister good luck. He truly hopes she finds whatever it is she's looking for.


End file.
